A resource may display content items. Generally, a resource includes item(s) of data that can be provided over a network. Resources include HTML pages, web pages, word processing documents, portable document format (PDF) documents, images, videos, applications, feed sources, and so forth. Generally, a content item includes content (e.g., words, images, hyperlinks, and so forth) for the promotion of products. An advertisement is an example of a content item.
In an example, content items may be displayed in resources of a social networking service. Generally, a social networking service includes a platform that promotes building of social connections, e.g., among people with shared interests and/or activities. Generally, a social connection may be represented by a relationship between nodes in a graph representing users of the social networking service.
In an example, the social networking service generates content streams for display of information posted by a user and/or related to the user. Generally, a content stream includes items of electronic (e.g., Web-based) content displayed in a portion of a graphical user interface designated for display of the items of electronic content. Types of items of electronic content include posts, links, images, and so forth, which are collectively referred to herein as content items, for purposes of convenience, and without limitation.
In this example, the social networking service is configured to populate the content stream with content items related to a user, including, e.g., content items that that have been transmitted by the user, content items that include information about the user and have been transmitted by other users, and so forth.